Uke SasUke
by kiauchiha
Summary: De cómo Sasuke acabó aceptando que le gustaba más ser uke. Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Su piel ardía, su cuerpo no podía dejar de estremecerse bajo las manos que le acariciaban proporcionándole tal placer… La respiración se le hacía cada vez más dificultosa a medida que dichas manos se hacían más atrevidas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta acariciar con fogosidad sus nalgas, haciendo que el moreno soltara un gemido ahogado. Inconscientemente, pegó su desnudo cuerpo totalmente al de su amante, ansioso por sentir el tacto de dicha piel._

_- Separa tus piernas…_

_El susurro ronco en su oído le puso la piel de gallina, estimulando su libido a límites insospechados. Obediente, acomodó sus piernas a la demanda, mientras ladeaba su rostro dejando su cuello expuesto a los besos ardientes que le eran proporcionados. Ansiando lo que sabía que venía a continuación, no atinó sino a suspirar complacido cuando sintió cómo un dedo se introducía en su interior, moviéndose lentamente hasta que pudo ingresar sin ninguna dificultad, mientras que otra mano masturbaba su miembro lentamente de arriba a abajo. La sensación era tan placentera, que ni cuenta se dio cuando ya eran tres los dedos que le penetraban, moviéndose en círculos, abriéndose y cerrándose buscando ensancharle lo más posible. La sensación era única, placentera… le hacía ansiar más, más de esos dedos que lo penetraban, más de esa mano que envolvía completamente su pene…_

_Soltó un gemido frustrado cuando sintió los dedos retirarse de dentro suya, pero se vio complacido inmediatamente al sentir cómo el duro miembro de su amante se situaba en su entrada, ingresando poco a poco en él…_

_- Ahhh… siii…_

- Ahhh… ¡Nooo!

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado gritando. Su corazón latía apresurado, como si fuera a salírsele del pecho, y su cuerpo estaba totalmente sudado. Sentado en medio de la cama, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerza para no dirigir su mano derecha directa a masturbarse, tal y como le exigía a gritos su propio cuerpo. Estaba todavía tan ansioso y tan necesitado por culpa de aquel maldito sueño, que su miembro le dolía de la excitación.

No era la primera vez que soñaba aquello. A decir verdad, llevaba teniendo el mismo sueño húmedo, cada vez más frecuentemente, durante el último mes, haciendo que desarrollara unas leves ojeras y que su humor se agriara más, por culpa del trastorno que ello le proporcionaba.

Cualquier persona pensaría que estaba loco por trastornarse con un sueño húmedo. No que él pensara contárselo a nadie (antes muerto), pero lo lógico para una persona normal de veinte años sería estar encantado por tener dicha clase de sueño y despertarse feliz todos los días, ¿cierto?

No, el problema no era que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera sueños húmedos. El problema era lo que pasaba _dentro_ de esos sueños húmedos. ¡¿Qué, maldita sea, estaba mal dentro de su cabeza como para fantasear con que otro lo follara?

Vale. Él no era _normal_. Después de todo, tras haber sido un niño traumado con el asesinato de su clan, un vengador idiota que había matado a su hermano por error, un asesino sin escrúpulos que había seguido a su único familiar vivo sin pensar… Puede que fuera algo _anormal_. Único, como le gustaba definirse a sí mismo.

Pero a pesar de todo, y por más que hubiera revisado en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado una y otra vez, no recordaba ningún hecho en sus cortos veinte años que le avisara que en un futuro iba a gustarle soñar con que le dieran por el culo. Nada, ni una pista.

Así que, ¿por qué, por Kami-sama, tenía que estar _sufriendo_ la agonía de soñar eso noche tras noche?

Más calmado, y tras haber bajado su excitación en gran medida, se levantó para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño, en busca de una ducha fría que lo despejara y le quitara, de una vez por todas, la excitación del cuerpo.

Él NO iba a masturbarse pensando en el sueño que había tenido. Se negaba en rotundo a satisfacer su libido fantaseando que lo penetraran. Podía ser gay, vale, lo había aceptado hacía ya tiempo, pero Sasuke Uchiha nunca sería uke. Nunca-en-la-vida.

Y no había más que hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Cualquier duda, sugerencia, o demás, dejad un comentario. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Espero que os guste el capi.

Esta historia es **Narusasu**. Si no te gusta el rol de esta pareja, por favor, abstente de leer. Gracias.

* * *

No atreviéndose a acostarse de nuevo por miedo a otro sueño de la misma índole, había pasado el tiempo restante entrenando en el patio de su casa, dando por finalizada la sesión cuando se asomaron los primeros rayos de sol.

Como parte del _encantador_ programa de reinserción a la villa al que la Hokage le había invitado _amablemente_ a ingresar ("Reinserción o condena a muerte. Elige, Uchiha." Habían sido las _amabilísimas_ palabras de la _dulce_ mujer), estaba obligado a reportarse cada día a las seis en punto de la mañana en la oficina central Anbu, en espera de la asignación diaria a tareas sociales obligatorias que debía servir para el bien de la comunidad. Con la supervisión obligatoria de su Anbu-perrito-faldero diario, el cual lo acompañaba cada día en su tarea.

Todo esto, por supuesto, en los días en los que no contaba con ninguna misión; pues la _queridísima_ Hokage, amada por todos y cada uno de los aldeanos de Konoha, no dejaba pasar ni una sola oportunidad para enviarlo a cualquier misión clase A, E, o simplemente, misión suicida, con el pretexto de aprovechar al máximo las habilidades del último superviviente del Clan Uchiha.

Todo por un bien mayor, por supuesto. Parecía ser que el objetivo de joderle vivo a él en particular era por un bien supremo. Oh, si. Pues ya le podían contar lo que quisieran, pero que alguien le explicara dónde estaba el bien mayor en su última misión, que consistió en ir hasta el puñetero fin del mundo en busca de una piedra maldita atascada en una puñetera mina que estaba en el que parecía ser el laberinto más puñetero que había visto en su jodida vida (y mira que había visto cosas jodidas, con sharingan incluído), para descubrir que todo el que entrara en el jodido laberinto quedaría maldito de por vida y moriría nada más salir de allí. O algo parecido, ya ni se acordaba, con lo jodida y puñetera que había sido la misión. ¿Y cuál había sido el bien supremo? ¿Deshacerse de Sasuke Uchiha?

Desde luego, había que ver cómo se ponía la gente sólo porque se sentían traicionados. Sólo se había ido un par de años con Orochimaru, no había por qué ponerse así. ¿Acaso ninguno de ellos había escogido nunca el mal camino?

Y lo de los asesinatos…. Pues sinceramente, siguiendo el razonamiento de la Hokage, él había contribuido al bien mayor matando a toda esa gente. ¿No que estaba todo el mundo preocupado por la globalización mundial y el hecho de que había demasiada gente en la Tierra? Él sólo había ayudado a deshacerse de unos cuantos… ¡y así se lo agradecían! ¡Si hasta le había hecho un favor a la rubia alcohólica matando a Danzou! Qué desagradecido era el mundo…

oooooooooo

Las calles estaban aun desiertas para cuando puso un pie en la calle. A esas horas apenas algunos locales habían abierto sus puertas.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos laterales de sus pantalones, y con su acostumbrada postura inexpresiva (entiéndase _soy-un-Uchiha-y-ni-el-viento-me-despeina_), caminó a paso lento hacia su destino. Al menos se daría la satisfacción de llegar tarde al cuartel. Que se preocuparan los muy inútiles por si al fin se le habían cruzado los cables y le había dado por descuartizar a todos los aldeanos…

- Llegas tarde, Uchiha. – fue el saludo que recibió nada más ingresar en el cuartel.

- Hn. – gruñó en respuesta, situándose de pie frente al mostrador esperando órdenes.

El Anbu encargado de asignar las misiones no volvió a hacerle caso hasta unos veinte minutos más tarde, indiferente a la mirada fastidiada que le dirigía Sasuke desde su posición.

- Hoy está asignado a trabajo de campo. Ayudará al señor Mishuzi a recoger su cosecha de arroz.

Genial. Quince años de su vida entrenando como un ninja de élite para acabar trabajando como un campesino. Eso era aprovechar recursos y lo demás tonterías.

- Bien… - recogió el papel con la dirección con gesto desganado. Ahora sólo tocaba por ver a qué idiota le ponían como compañero.

- Hoy le acompañará el Anbu…

- ¡Temeeeeee…!

"¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no…!" No podía ser. ¡Por Kami que NO PODÍA SER!

- ¡Oye, bastardo, salúdame al menos!

Si. Si podía ser. Frente a él estaba parado el muy dobe de Naruto, sonriéndole contento por compartir el día con él.

- Hn… - suspiró resignado el moreno. – Dobe…

- ¡Qué bien lo vamos a pasar, Sasuke! Ya verás. ¡Todo el día juntos…! Seguro que recojo más arroz que tú. Ahora soy más rápido y tengo más resistencia… ¡Te reto a ver quién es más rápido!

- Si, si… Lo que quieras.

No hacía mucho caso de lo que le decía el rubio, mientras le seguía un paso por detrás hacia su destino. No podía creer en su mala suerte. ¡Tendría que pasar todo el día con Naruto! No que le cayese mal el rubio ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, el dobe había sido de los pocos que le habían apoyado incondicionalmente desde su vuelta a Konoha. Le había defendido ante el consejo, había abogado por él ante la Hokage, le había ayudado en la reintegración a la villa… Se había comportado como lo que decía ser, su mejor amigo.

Pero de unos meses a esta parte no soportaba estar cerca de Naruto. Se acaloraba al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo del rubio, tensándose ante el menor roce. ¡Hasta se había sonrojado más de una vez al quedar ambos rostros cercanos por alguna estupidez del dobe…! ¡Malditas hormonas que no le dejaban vivir!

Sasuke no había tenido ninguna experiencia sexual antes de su reinserción a la villa. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar en sexo en medio de su venganza o mientras masacraba pueblos junto a Madara… Lo que no quería decir que no se hubiera despertado más de una vez con las sábanas mojadas producto de algún que otro sueño. En todo caso, él no recordaba nada al despertar, ni le daba más importancia al hecho.

Fue por eso que la primera vez que se excitó estando él consciente, se abochornara tanto.

Tras haber solucionado las condiciones de su vuelta a Konoha, empezó a aceptar citas con algunas chicas (a su vuelta a la villa se fundó el club _Amamos a Sasuke Uchiha_. A las chicas les debía dar morbo el hecho que fuera uno de los peores asesinos de la historia…). Algún día tendría que casarse y empezar a renacer su clan.

No que le emocionaran demasiado esas salidas, pero era cuidadoso en su elección. Siempre eran kunoichis (no le gustaban las chicas débiles), bonitas y simpáticas, y todas con los ojos azules (no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba ese color de ojos). Nunca llegó a más de un beso con alguna de ellas. Quería pensar que se hacía el caballeroso con ellas (las chicas prefieren llegar vírgenes a su noche de bodas… ¿verdad?), pero en realidad, no terminaba de estar cómodo con la situación. Si lo pensaba bien, le daba un poco de pánico estar desnudo con una chica en su cama…

Fue en una de esas citas que le pasó. Su pareja había ido un momento al servicio y él estaba sentado en la barra tomándose el último trago de la noche, cuando alguien se le acercó y le invitó a una copa.

Un chico (shinobi, seguramente), alto, moreno, con los ojos azules, con un cuerpo musculoso… Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de volver su cara indiferente hacia el moreno (ahora agradecía los años dedicados a componer su fría máscara Uchiha _nada-me-afecta_), y contestarle secamente.

- No me interesa.

El moreno no se amilanó, sino que se situó a su lado (demasiado pegado para su gusto), sonriendo ladeadamente, insistiendo en que aceptara la copa.

- No te estoy pidiendo una cita. Sólo te estoy invitando a una copa. Me darías el gusto si aceptaras. – su voz grave, aterciopelada, prácticamente susurrado en su oreja…

Joder. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no levantarse y pegarle un puñetazo. Aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué… Si porque se atreviera a ligar con él aun habiéndole dejado en claro que no le interesaban los chicos, o porque en realidad tenía unas ganas locas de aceptar la copa que le era ofrecida…

- Vamos, sólo es una copa… Seguro que a tu novia no le importa…

Idiotizado por la voz, no atinó a moverse cuando sintió cómo la mano del chico se deslizaba por su cintura, acariciándole por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba, llevando los dedos hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón. Totalmente sorprendido, conectó sus ojos con los azules, dejando escapar un ligero gemido cuando sintió los dedos deslizarse por debajo del pantalón, acariciando su piel…

Se levantó como un rayo con las mejillas sonrojadas (por muy Uchiha que fuese, la situación se le había escapado totalmente de control), tropezándose torpemente con su silla y la de al lado, mirando furioso al que se había atrevido a manosearle.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más o te mataré. – le susurró furioso, para seguidamente salir del local como alma que lleva el diablo.

Una vez fuera, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para calmar los latidos furiosos de su corazón, aliviado por que el moreno no le hubiera seguido. Abochornado, comprobó que su miembro estaba más que despierto en respuesta al estímulo anterior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y olvidándose de su cita, que seguía en el servicio de aquel establecimiento, se desapareció en dirección a su casa, deseando dejar atrás todo lo acontecido esa noche.

Obviamente, lo que puedo haber sido con esa kunoichi en particular, no fue nunca nada más (hay que ver que mal se toman algunas que las dejasen plantadas en las puertas de un bar…), y él no pudo olvidar la sensación de esos dedos acariciándole, ni de esos ojos mirándole con deseo, ni de esa voz susurrándole en el oído…

Sin apenas darse cuenta, se encontró por las mañanas masturbándose, fantaseando con la situación; imaginando lo que habría pasado de no haber parado al moreno, o de haberlo él seguido al exterior…

Turbado y con un lío en la cabeza, se empezó a plantear la posibilidad de que le gustasen los chicos. Así explicaría la renuencia que tenía a pasar la noche con cualquiera de sus anteriores citas, o el hecho de que no consiguiera enamorarse de ninguna kunoichi por más que hubiera hecho el intento.

Empezó a fijarse discretamente en sus compañeros de misiones, intentando descubrir si se excitaba ante sus cuerpos.

Mala idea. ¡Por supuesto que se excitaba! ¡Si eran todos ninjas! No que se lo hubiese planteado antes, de hecho nunca había prestado atención a nadie más que a él mismo, pero… ¡Por Kami! Todos esos cuerpos musculosos, marcados, fuertes… Se dio cuenta de que sí, que le gustaban más los cuerpos planos y fuertes de los hombres, que los cuerpos suaves y con curvas de las mujeres.

Pero había alguien en especial… un cuerpo en especial que lo volvía loco. Ni siquiera podía entender cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes. ¡Si hubo un tiempo que pasaban prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día juntos!

Naruto. Cómo no, tenía que ser el dobe el que pusiera su mundo patas arriba. El usuratonkachi, el que de pequeño no era más tonto porque no podía… El estúpido dobe que, vete tú a saber cómo, en los años que habían estado separados había desarrollado un cuerpo de Adonis y ahora era la fantasía sexual de media Konoha. ¡Joder que era injusto el mundo!

Alto (todavía le repateaba que el que había sido el renacuajo del grupo, ahora le sacase media cabeza), con un cuerpo bien marcado y definido, con sus asombrosos ojos azules (mmm… ¿quizá por eso su fijación por los ojiazules?), el pelo rubio que ahora llevaba un poco más largo, de modo que le daba un aire rebelde con ese look despeinado… ¡Kami! ¡Si es que el cabrón estaba como quería! Nadie podría culparlo por fijarse en él.

Y el muy listo bien que se aprovechaba de ello. Ya no era el chico ingenuo e inocente que había abandonado en Konoha a los doce años. No. Naruto era bien consciente de su atractivo, y no dudaba un momento en usarlo a su favor. Si algo le sorprendió al reanudar su relación con el ojiazul, fue la cantidad de personas que pasaban por la cama de éste. En cada misión, en cada salida, cada noche que iban a tomar algo a un bar… El rubio siempre terminaba con alguien en la cama. Siempre. Cada noche sin excepción.

Si bien no le tomó gran importancia al asunto al principio (el nudo que sentía cada noche al ver cómo se iba el rubio con su ligue de turno, era, _definitivamente_, única y exclusivamente culpa del alcohol que se había metido al cuerpo), al poco tiempo empezó a sentirse fastidiado con tanto golfeo por parte del rubio. ¿Que no podía estar con una persona en particular? Es más, ¿tan pervertido era el dobe que no podía estarse tan sólo una noche sin sexo? Le fastidiaba en extremo cuando el ojiazul cortaba en seco cualquier conversación que estuvieran manteniendo (a decir verdad, monólogo, pues Sasuke nunca fue de muchas palabras), para irse a ligar con quien fuera que había captado su atención, dejándole a él, inmediatamente, en segundo plano. Lo odiaba por eso.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, esa fue una de las razones por las que empezó a aceptar citas. No quería admitírselo ni a sí mismo, pero sin Naruto se sentía bastante sólo. Aparte del rubio, la única amiga verdadera que tenía era Sakura, quien estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo en el Hospital y su reciente noviazgo con Lee. Y las pocas salidas que había tenido con Kakashi no habían hecho sino darle dolores de cabeza. ¿A qué venían todas esas preguntas acerca de su relación con Naruto? Si, había vuelto, le habían perdonado, y Naruto y él volvían a ser los mejores amigos. ¿No se supone que todo el mundo debería estar feliz por eso y punto? ¿Qué mierda podía opinar él sobre las citas del dobe? ¿Y a él qué si todas las parejas del rubio eran morenos? Puto Kakashi y su manía de hacer preguntas raras…

En cuanto se dio cuenta de su atracción hacia Naruto intentó alejarse de él. Lo último que le faltaba. Que el dobe se diera cuenta de que le gustaba y diera por finalizada su amistad. Nunca, ni una sola vez, había visto algún indicio por parte del rubio de que él le atrajese siquiera un poco de esa forma. A todo aquel que preguntaba por su relación, Naruto contestaba con un "Somos los mejores amigos". O lo presentaba con un "El teme es mi mejor amigo". O, en el _mejor_ de los casos, "Es como mi hermano". O la frase que le hacía rabiar por dentro, "Le quiero como a un hermano".

Fantástico. Para echar cohetes. Él estaba hasta los huesos por Naruto, y el dobe sólo lo veía como a un amigo. Como su mejor amigo. ¡Su medio-hermano! Se cagaba en todos los dioses y en los padres de éstos. ¡Ahora es cuando se daba cuenta que tanto asesinato en el pasado le pasaba factura! Kami-sama debía estar muy enojado con él, para haberle hecho enamorarse (si, lo admitía, estaba enamorado del muy usuratonkachi de Naruto) del único ser sobre el planeta que no albergaba ningún sentimiento amoroso hacia su persona.

Así que una vez aceptado el hecho de que era gay y le gustaban los chicos (Sakura le había asegurado que no existía ningún método milagroso por el cual le fueran a gustar las chicas y, por tanto, poder cumplir con su sueño de revivir su Clan), intentó discretamente internarse en el mercado de solteros gays, y así experimentar un poco.

Mal asunto. Es obvio que siendo el único Uchiha de Konoha, cualquier intento de ligue por su parte no pasaría desapercibido. Tuvo que componer su mejor cara de _no-me-afecta-lo-que-me-estás-diciendo-apártate-de-mi-camino-insecto_, cuando al día siguiente de haber tomado una copa con un compañero y posible cita futura, descubrió a todo el cuartel Anbu comentando el asunto a sus espaldas. Si no fue en el acto a buscar al chico en cuestión para meterle un chidori por cierta parte de su anatomía, fue por todo el autocontrol que tenía. "No merece la pena, Sasuke. Te condenarán por electrocutar al maldito hijo de…". Eso sí, en la siguiente misión y de forma totalmente casual (hay que ver lo peligrosas que son las misiones hoy en día…), cierto shinobi tuvo un accidente de lo más tonto, el cual le llevó a estar dos meses postrado en una camilla en el hospital. A partir de entonces nadie se atrevió a cotillear sobre asuntos del Uchiha cerca de él. Sólo por si acaso.

Más tarde ese mismo día se cruzó con Naruto. Cabreado por ser el motivo de los cuchicheos de la villa, estaba preparado para soltarle un chidori al primer comentario malicioso. Pero Naruto no dijo nada. Le trató como siempre, eso sí, con una mirada indescifrable en el rostro en todo momento. No comentó nada del asunto, así que Sasuke tampoco lo hizo.

Nada cambió entre ellos aun con la nueva condición sexual del último Uchiha. No es como si Naruto pudiera reprocharle nada, tampoco, pues él mismo salía tanto con chicos como con chicas. Siguieron entrenando juntos, comiendo juntos, tomando sake juntos… Si hubo algún cambio de comportamiento, fue el hecho de que el rubio parecía ahora estar en celo a todas horas. Si antes esperaba al término de la jornada para buscar alguien con quien pasarlo bien, ahora parecía que el momento o el lugar carecían de importancia. Hasta en las situaciones más insospechadas, Naruto se las arreglaba para pasar un momento de caridad con su amante de turno.

Lo cual no hacía sino empeorar su mal humor. Se moría de celos cada vez que el rubio desaparecía con sus citas, no pudiendo sino ponerse a entrenar para descargar su ira a golpes. Había mejorado un montón su condición física desde entonces…

Se odiaba por sentir lo que sentía. Por no poder evitar desear a cada instante ser el objeto de deseo de Naruto. Por que aunque fuera sólo una noche, daría lo inimaginable porque fuera él el elegido por el rubio. Por ser tan idiota como para siquiera pensar en eso, sabiendo como sabía que el rubio nunca estaba con la misma persona más de una vez; sabiendo que aun cumpliendo su sueño, no sería sino uno de los tantos que habían pasado por la cama del rubio. Nunca sería nada más para Naruto… nunca conseguiría llegar a ser algo más.

Y se reía de sí mismo por sen tan estúpido. Por pensar semejantes idioteces, siendo como era que Naruto nunca se fijaría en él siquiera para un polvo. Porque él nunca dejaría de ser el mejor amigo del rubio, nunca pasaría de ser su medio-hermano. Lazos fraternales, eso era lo que los unía.

Tras el fracaso con el shinobi de Konoha, tuvo varias citas en algunas de sus misiones fuera de la aldea. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, no habían ido muy bien. Besos, manoseos, alguna que otra mamada… La cosa siempre se fastidiaba al momento de decidir quién iba abajo.

- Tienes cara de uke. – había sido el argumento de todos los indeseables con los que había intentado echar un polvo.

¡¿Perdón? ¡¿Que él tenía cara de qué? Todos y cada uno de sus pretendientes habían terminado en el hospital con quemaduras de tercer grado tras su cita.

¡Que le jodieran si entendía por qué pensaba la gente que tenía cara de uke! ¡Pero si era un Uchiha! ¡Un Uchiha! Vale que fuera un Uchiha gay, pero antes muerto que ser un Uchiha uke. ¡Ni de coña iba a dejar él que le dieran por culo!

Y he aquí su dilema. No contento con estar enamorado de su mejor amigo, resulta que no podía dejar de ser virgen porque todo el puto mundo le quería a él pidiendo por más. ¡Anda y que los jodieran a todos!

- Sasuke… si sigues electrocutando a todo el que te sugiere que tienes cara de uke, vas a acabar con toda la población de gays del planeta antes de conseguir echar un polvo. – había sido la sabia observación de Sakura.

Pues por él que se fueran todos al infierno. Él NO tenía cara de uke y punto.

- Si tuvieras un poco más de paciencia y menos mal genio, seguro que alguno accedería a ser el de abajo sólo por acostarse contigo….

Seguramente Sakura tuviera razón, pero era sólo mencionarlo y se ponía de un mal genio que…

- Además, ¿se puede saber qué tiene de malo ser el uke? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes menos hombre por ser al que le dan o qué?

Joder, que era un Uchiha. ¿De cuándo se ha visto a un Uchiha a cuatro patas pidiendo por más mientras le dan por culo? No, no, no, no, no.

- ¡Eres un estúpido! No vas a dejar de ser el que eres por eso, ¿sabes? Esa postura es muy poco progresista, Sasuke, para que lo sepas. Deberías tener la mente más abierta, ahora que has admitido y aceptado que eres gay…

Maldita sea el día que pensó que era buena idea tener a Sakura como consejera sentimental…

- … Es más, estoy segura que si fuera Naruto el que te propusiera algo así acept… ¡Aaaahhhh!

Mierda, había electrocutado a Sakura con un chidori. A lo mejor la pelirrosada tenía algo de razon en cuanto a su poca paciencia y a su mal genio…

Tuvo que pasar una semana alejado de la ojiverde hasta conseguir que se calmara lo suficiente como para _pedirle disculpas_ (tradúzcase por un "Fue culpa tuya. No haber mencionado lo que no tenías que mencionar."), por haberla… ejem… electrocutado. Pero aprendió la lección, el puñetazo que le dio Sakura le mantuvo K.O durante diez horas. La medic-ninja se transformaba en un monstruo en cuanto sacaba sus puños…

Frustrado sexualmente, y en negación constante a su deseo por Naruto, fue como tropezó de bruces con la situación que lo traía de cabeza desde el último mes.

Acababa de volver de una de sus misiones y se dirigía a los vestuarios, cuando oyó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la zona de duchas. Curioso e intrigado a partes iguales, caminó hasta introducirse por completo en el área, no esperando ni en un millón de años encontrarse con lo que se mostraba ante él.

De cara a la pared, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre ésta, se encontraba un shinobi que identificó como Kaito Hakuri, un Anbu recién ascendido, moreno, con la piel blanca, con una constitución parecida a la del propio Sasuke… Su rostro se encontraba encendido, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta dejando escapar gemidos de placer, la piel desnuda perlada de sudor… Detrás suya, el maldito de Naruto, con las manos apoyadas también en la pared, los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo cubriendo el del ninja más joven…

Ambos se movían al compás de las embestidas que marcaba el rubio, rápidas, fuertes, enérgicas… La posición desde la que se encontraba Sasuke le daba una visión perfecta de los amantes de perfil. Podía ver perfectamente cómo el pene de Naruto salía y entraba del cuerpo del más joven, cómo se introducía firmemente en ese agujero para volver a salir y penetrarle con más fuerza, sacando gemidos extasiados de los labios del moreno… Distinguía perfectamente cómo se tensaban los músculos del cuerpo del rubio ante cada estocada, cómo viajaban las gotas de sudor por su espalda…

Nervioso, excitado y enojado al mismo tiempo, no pudo dejar de observar la escena por más que quiso. Sonrojado por lo que estaba presenciando, notó asombrado, cómo su propio miembro se erguía dentro de su pantalón ante la escena tan erótica que estaba presenciando. Sin ser apenas consciente de ello, su respiración se aceleró y sus labios se entreabrieron, buscando el aire que le faltaba.

Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios, pasando apenas desapercibido en el coro de jadeos de los amantes. Horrorizado, presencio, como a cámara lenta, cómo Naruto abría los ojos, y volvía su rostro hacia su posición, conectando su mirada con la suya. Hipnotizado por el azul tan profundo de los ojos que le miraban, no pudo desviar su vista de ellos. Sonrojado a más no poder, mantuvo su vista conectada con la del rubio, nervioso ante la sensación de cosquilleo que sentía en la boca del estómago.

Naruto no apartó la vista ni un segundo, mientras seguía cogiéndose al ninja bajo suya fuertemente, gimiendo quedamente en cada estocada.

Sobrecogido ante la mar de sensaciones que le transmitían esos ojos azules, Sasuke respiraba entrecortadamente por la boca, sudando ante los nervios y la situación tan surrealista que estaba viviendo. Sentía su propia excitación subir a niveles insospechados, estimulado por esos maravillosos ojos azules que no se apartaban de los suyos propios y los jadeos del rubio que, en su imaginación, eran exclusivamente por y para él.

Con un último gran gemido de placer, ambos amantes llegaron al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que un Sasuke más que sonrojado y avergonzado, se venía en sus propios pantalones ante la vista de su amigo. Como si ese hubiera sido el detonante para salir de su estado de shock, se puso en movimiento y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, rezando por que el otro Anbu no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

Nunca en sus veinte años se había sentido tan abochornado por algo como esa noche. No podía dejar de reprenderse a sí mismo por no haber salido de las duchas nada más ver la situación. ¿Acaso era un masoquista que le gustaba ver cómo se cogía el dobe a sus amantes?

Y la mirada de Naruto. No conseguía comprender la razón por la que el rubio lo hubiera estado mirando todo el rato a él durante el acto. ¿Quería avergonzarlo? ¿Le estaba intentando pedir que se marchase…? ¡Oh, Kami! ¿Naruto había estado pidiéndole privacidad y exigiéndole que se marchara con esa mirada? ¡Y él se había quedado mirando! ¡Como un pervertido!

Kami-sama… No tenía cara para volver a mirar al dobe a los ojos. Había sido un imbécil por no comprender que su amigo quería privacidad en ese momento…

Mas sin embargo, Naruto no mencionó el tema en cuanto se volvieron a encontrar. Sasuke, aparentando normalidad aunque por dentro fuera un hervidero de nervios, quiso disculparse torpemente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban por momentos al recordar el suceso.

- Hn… eh… el… el otro día yo… yo no que… quería… - su voz apenas un susurro, su mirada vagando por cualquier sitio que no fuera el rubio ante él, - … bueno, ya sabes…

El ojiazul cortó su pobre intento de disculpa al echarle la mano sobre el hombro e invitarle a comer al puesto de ramen, en un gesto que mostraba que no le diera más importancia a lo ocurrido, que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Y Sasuke lo agradeció aliviado, pues no se le daban bien las disculpas aunque fuera a Naruto al que le debiera una.

Fue tras eso que comenzaron los sueños. Esos dichosos sueños que no le dejaban pegar ojo por las noches. Pues aunque no pudiera distinguir el rostro que aquel que lo atormentaba, él sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía ese cuerpo firme, de quién eran esas manos que lo acariciaban, esos dedos que lo preparaban tan deliciosamente, ese pene que apenas se introducía en él, hacía que se despertara todo sudado y deseoso… tan deseoso que hasta le dolía…

Y lo más irónico es que él sabía que lo que había dicho Sakura era verdad. Que si hubiera sido Naruto uno de sus antiguos amantes no le habría electrocutado, porque por el rubio, él era capaz de ser el uke o lo que el dobe le pidiera. Que habría dado lo que fuera por estar él en el sitio de Kaito Hakuri ese día, sintiendo el cuerpo de Naruto tras él, sus brazos rodeándole, su miembro entrando en él…

- Oe, teme, ¿qué mierda estás pensando que no me haces caso? – la voz de Naruto le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Llevaban más de veinte minutos andando con el incesante parloteo del rubio como fondo. – No seas tan bastardo y haz caso de lo que te digo, ¿me oyes? – seguía la voz del rubio fastidiada, mientras dibujaba un puchero en el rostro.

¿Que le hiciera caso? En lo único que podía pensar es en lo bien que se veía ese puchero en la cara del dobe…

- Hn… No seas pesado, usuratonkachi. – contestó secamente, como siempre.

Menudo día le esperaba trabajando codo con codo con el mal de todas sus desventuras. Ojalá y no hiciera tan buen tiempo como para que tuvieran que quitarse las camisetas… No soportaría tener que aguantar un día entero al lado de un Adonis con el cuerpo sudado…

Maldita sea el día que decidió irse con Orochimaru y traicionar la aldea. Esto seguro era un castigo divino por no haber sido un buen niño y hacer lo correcto en su momento…


End file.
